Kobe Bryant Finds God
by The Lie Unwritten
Summary: Kobe finds a fimilar Man at his door. Jesus Christ is the Man.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes:

This story is my first. I found god when i was 12 (2 years ago) and since then I have been channeling all of my love into my worship and stories. If you aren't Christian, I hope you can still enjoy this and give God a chance.

All at once it all happened, He was there... standing with a face filled with Suduction. I asked "Why have you come back?... I thought we agreed to live apart after what happened in Mascow." He sayed back to me, "Well... you know me. I cant ever stay apart with you. Not after what happened in Moscow." I replied, "But.. but we agreed..." Jesus put his finger to my lips to silence me. He then said backed to me "Kobe, You were god's gift to the world. And that also means you were God's gift to me." I knew deep down that Christ was right. He had always been. But i couldnt face him after what happened that day. "look..." I said "I betrayed you worse than Judas. I betrayed your love. Much like as Shack left the Lakers." Jesus shushed me again. He had the most sincere look in his eyes. They tempted me to think unthinkable thoughts. He advantced towards me and i backed up. "Why do you run, Kobe?" He questioned questioningly. "Its been so long... Im afraid..." I replied. "What would your dad say?" I asked. "He doesn't have to know." said Jesus.

My back was to the wall now. I couldnt back up any further. Jesus pressed his large pink lips against mine and I tasted the fimilar flavor of rose pedals. I could no longer contain myself and i embraced him and his love. "Oh God! Take Me!" I yelled. Jesus kissed down my neck and unbuttoned my pants. I felt so hard. I hadn't been this aroused in years. Noone knew how to turn me on like our Lord and Savior. Now i had him once again to myself. Christ began to rub my erect penis through my boxers. "Oh, Kobe! You are bigger than i remembered!" said Jesus as he began to lift my shirt off with the other hand. My hard black nipples were exposed now. He began licking them softly with the tip of his tounge. I had always had a thing for when he did this. It was a thrill i missed. Jesus slipped his hand down the back of my underwear and began to tickle my recktum with his pointer finger. "Kobe, You havent had sex in a while have you?" The lord asked. I blushed and said nothing. He smiled at me and continued playing with my ass. The light grazing of his fingertip against my asshole gave me unspeakable pleasure. I wanted him. And I wanted him now.


	2. Chapter 2

After a long time, I have desided to publish the second chapter of the series. I planned on focusing all of my time on church until my friend confessed to me that he had found god through my stories. So, I am putting pen to paper and getting more of my work out there. Thank you for all of the feedback. It is nice to know there are others that can feel the message behind the words.

2 Days later. Kobe had a run in with the Miami Heat. After a brutal beat down, Kobe decided to fresh his mind on his 2.5 million dollar yacht. "Damn!… Those Heat got some serious game. Has L-bron may have finally surpassed me?" Kobe pondered on his 2.5 million dollar yacht. He purchased the aforementioned 2.5 million dollar yacht with NBA money. The shipping and handling not included. The weather was cold. Cold like the ice in his big, broken, black heart. The air wisped through his fingers, then to his jersey. The moonlight haunted him like the image of L-bron's brand new championship ring. "Maybe this is the lord's way of reminding me I'm only a demigod." And uprupt break of silence broke his chain of thought. "Maybe… Or maybe it was god's way of reminding you what is most important in your life." Said a man clasped in a white robe. Kobe was surprised. "Who goes there?! This is private property!" He shouted. In one foul swoop the man catapulted his robe off to reveal a wrinkly pale gorge of flesh and an enormous mushroomesque erection. To Kobe's surprise, it was Jesus.

"I thought you were in Somalia spreading the word of democracy." Kobe said in utter shock. "Everyone knows those poor Islams will never understand happiness." Christ replied candidly. Kobe replied, "These days… I don't even know if I can appreciate the value of joy." After a long pause he continued, "I have 7 Championship rings, all of this NBA money, and too many women to ever be alone again." Jesus' ears and genitalia perked up. "My sweet, Koala bear, you have always known my holy touch. No mortal woman could ever satisfy you." Kobe's eyes began to drift down towards the Lord's gargantuan cock. "Come Kobe! Blow like the wind!" the savior commanded. Kobe Bryant stumbled forward with amazing speed that rivaled that of Magic Johnson. He knew the will of god, and he wished to fully satiate him.

Kobe, now on his knees, put Jesus's fat sausage into his oral cavity. The veins bulged out of his shaft like twigs on a log. The tip of Christ's divine antenna tickled the back of his throat. Kobe began apply suction and tongue to his member. "Kobe, I know you can do better than that!" the Holy Spirit shouted as he plunged deep into his mouth. "God, that hurts!" Kobe's muffled voice cried. The oral sex was brutal and rough. Jesus was known for indulging in rough and brutal oral sex. 5 minutes of tears, gagging, and choking passed by. Kobe could feel The Savior's shot clock counting down. "Oh! Gahh-Uhh!" JC yelled, as he injected his hot immortal juice between Kobe's lips. He continued, "We all make sacrifices for the people we love. God knows I did. Make your choice, Kobe." Kobe felt pressured and insecure. He reluctantly gave in and swallowed the salty load. The deed was done. The deepthroating left Kobe's esophagus battered and bruised.


End file.
